leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap and the Lost Dinosaur
Leap and the Lost Dinosaur is a LeapPad game available in the Plus Writing and Microphone including the interactive book and cartridge. It teaches science with dinosaurs from around the world. The other book is The World of Dinosaurs. It comes with 15 dinosaur playing cards. Playing Cards The dinosaurs on the 15 playing cards are Ornithomimus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex (T-Rex), Troodon, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Archaeopteryx, Allosaurus, Stygimoloch, Triceratops, Euoplocephalus, Hypacrosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Velociraptor Dinosaurs in this Book *Coelophysis *Postosuchus *Plateosaurus *Sharovipteryx *Placerias *Brachiosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus *Massospondylus *Ornitholestes *Stegosaurus *Allosaurus *Compsognathus *Archaeopteryx *Lambeosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Styracosaurus *Triceratops *Ornithomimus *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Euoplocephalus *Einiosaurus *Velociraptor *Altirhinus *Stygimoloch *Pentaceratops *Corythosaurus *Tapejara *Hypacrosaurus *Troodon Characters *Leap *Lily *Tad *Mr. Frog *Mrs. Frog *Professor Quigley Before the Dinosaurs *Dimetrodon *Eryops *Ichthyostega *Dunkleosteus *Stethacanthus *Acanthostega *Westlothiana *Moschops *Branchiosaurus *Diplocaulus *Edaphosaurus *Seymouria *Hylonomus *Pareiasaurus *Symmorium *Hylonomus *Scutosaurus *Anomalocaris *Petrolacosaurus *Brontoscorpio *Cameroceras *Estemmenosuchus *Arthropleura Dinosaurs and Other Mesozoic Animals Triassic *Coelophysis *Plateosaurus *Herrerasaurus *Riojasaurus *Liliensternus *Mussaurus *Eoraptor *Melanorosaurus *Saltopus *Pisanosaurus *Thecodontosaurus *Procompsognathus *Henodus+ *Postosuchus+ *Placerias+ *Scaphonyx (Hyperodapedon)+ *Tanystropheus+ *Mixosaurus+ *Euparkeria+ *Kannemeyeria+ *Shonisaurus+ *Pachypleurosaurus+ *Nothosaurus+ *Lystrosaurus+ *Rhynchosaurus+ *Sharovipteryx+ *Lagosuchus+ + - not a dinosaur Jurassic Early Jurassic *Dilophosaurus *Scelidsoaurus *Lesothosaurus *Heterodontosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Barapasaurus *Anchisaurus *Scutellosaurus *Fabrosaurus *Vulcanodon *Segisaurus *Dimorphodon+ *Ichthyosaurus+ *Plesiosaurus+ *Stenopterygius+ *Dorygnathus+ *Eurhinosaurus+ *Excalibosaurus+ Middle Jurassic *Megalosaurus *Huayangosaurus *Lexovisaurus *Cetiosaurus *Patagosaurus *Shunosaurus *Eustreptospondylus *Bellusaurus *Cetiosauriscus *Jobaria *Yangchuanosaurus *Chialingosaurus *Muraenosaurus+ *Liopleurodon+ Late Jurassic *Stegosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Allosaurus *Diplodocus *Ceratosaurus *Apatosaurus (Brontosaurus) *Kentrosaurus *Barosaurus *Compsognathus *Tuojiangosaurus *Seismosaurus *Camptosaurus *Dacentrurus *Mamenchisaurus *Torvosaurus *Camarasaurus *Dryosaurus *Coelurus *Dicraeosaurus *Stokeosaurus *Haplocanthosaurus *Dacentrurus *Janenschia *Gargoyleosaurus *Ultrasaurus *Ornitholestes *Mymoorapelta *Archaeopteryx+ *Rhamphornynchus+ *Pliosaurus+ *Leedsichthys+ *Sordes+ *Pterodactylys+ *Ophthalmosaurus+ *Pleurosaurus+ + - not a dinosaur Cretaceous Early Cretaceous *Baryoyx *Deinonychus *Iguanodon *Ouranosaurus *Hypsilophodon *Tenontosaurus *Hylaeosaurus *Suchomimus *Utahraptor *Psittacosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Pelecanimumus *Vectisaurus *Nigersaurus *Leaellynasaura *Fulgurotherium *Caudipteryx *Altirhinus *Ornithocheirus+ *Tapejara+ *Pterodaustro+ *Dsungaripterus+ *Tropeognathus+ *Cearadactylus+ *Kronosaurus+ Late Cretaceous *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Euoplocephalus *Styracosaurus *Lambeosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus *Ornithomimus *Spinosaurus *Protoceratops *Corythosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Velociraptor *Edmontonia *Albertosaurus *Maisaura *Torosaurus *Dromaeosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Tarbosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Struthiomimus *Oviraptor *Tsintaosaurus *Stegoceras *Einiosaurus *Saurolophus *Centrosaurus *Daspletosaurus *Gallimimus *Prenocephale *Hypacrosaurus *Pentaceratops *Micropachycephalosaurus *Titanosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Monoclonius *Probactrosaurus *Talarurus *Homalocephale *Troodon (Stenonychosaurus) *Saltasaurus *Deinocheirus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Carnotaurus *Sauropelta *Prosaurolophus *Rapetosaurus *Montanoceratops *Carcharodontosaurus *Panoplosaurus *Dromiceiomimus *Giganotosaurus *Parksosaurus *Leptoceratops *Brachylophosaurus *Anchiceratops *Struthiosaurus *Telmatosaurus *Arrhinoceratops *Paralititan *Avaceratops *Therizinosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Einiosaurus *Avimimus *Nodosaurus *Stygimoloch *Bagaceratops *Trachodon *Palaeoscincus *Zuniceratops *Anatosaurus *Masiakasaurus *Silvisaurus *Nedoceratops (Diceratops) *Bactrosaurus *Segnosaurus *Thescelosaurus *Dravidosaurus *Nasutoceratops *Pinacosaurus *Dryptosaurus *Anatotitan *Zuniceratops *Thescelosaurus *Pteranodon+ *Elasmosaurus+ *Quetzalcoatlus+ *Plotosaurus+ *Geosternbergia+ *Mosasaurus+ *Tylosaurus+ *Pachyrhachis+ *Deinosuchus (Phobosuchus)+ *Platecarpus+ + - not a dinosaur After the Dinosaurs *Woolly Mammoth *Uintatherium *Platybelodon *Indricotherium *Smilodon *Gomphotherium *Brontotherium *Deinotherium *Coelodonta (Woolly Rhinoceros) *Moeritherium *Arsinoitherium *Synthetoceras *Megatherium *Glyptodon *Diatryma (Gastornis) *Sivatherium *Gigantopithecus *Australopithecus *Dryopithecus *Phiomia *Teleoceras *Stegodon *Embolotherium *Macrauchenia *Andrewsarchus *Chalicotherium *Megaloceros *Doedicurus *Mastodon *Oxydactylus *Stupendemys *Anancus *Planetetherium *Coryphodon *Samotherium *Eobasileus *American Mastodon *Oxydactylus *Hyracotherium *Basilosaurus *Toxodon *Elasmotherium *Rhynchotherium *Palaeotherium *Menodus *Entelodon *Metamynodon History of the Earth Paleozoic *Cambrian *Ordovician *Silurian *Devonian *Mississippian (Early Carboniferous) *Pennsylvanian (Late Carboniferous) *Permian Mesozoic *Triassic *Early Jurassic *Middle Jurassic *Late Jurassic *Early Cretaceous *Late Cretaceous Cenozoic *Paleogene **Paleocene **Eocene **Oligocene *Neogene **Miocene **Pliocene *Quaternary **Pleistocene **Holocene Words in Bold The word in bold hears a definition. Game A fossil shell icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Category:Book Category:2004 Category:LeapPad Games Category:Science Books Category:Books that contain Dinosaurs Category:After the Leapreader pen says “T-Rex weight 5 tons!” Category:“Plaricas it ate plants on the ground!”Said the Leapreader pen with a tear in his eye Category:“Plarcias it ate plants on the ground!” Said the Leapreader pen with a tear in his eye Category:LeapPad Games. Category:Finbar Category:Muck